Poor Alice
by No. Looking
Summary: Inilah dunia yang kau inginkan, dunia sampah penuh dosa dan ceceran darah/"AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"/"Ini dia mempelaiku "/"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku hanya memutuskan lenganmu, 'kan? Hei, jawab aku!"/"Fratello, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"/"Hehe, tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Feli "/genderbent/cursing/prolog, suspense di chapter depan.


_Ketika kubangun,_

_Kungin melihat dirimu tersenyum, hanya untukku_

_Ketika kutertidur,_

_Kuingin memimpikan sosokmu_

_Ketika kusadar dari imaji manis bagaikan madu beracun,_

_Yang kuingin hanyalah penjelasan darimu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**POOR ALICE**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Suspense and Adventure**

**Warning : hint ****Shounen-ai****, GJ, AU, typo, OOC, OC!Male!Indonesia (Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama), Genderbent, cursing**

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_-ENJOY READING-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tak peduli lagi, _dammit! _Cukup! Berhenti mengejarku!

"Tapi, Lovina! Dengarkan dulu apa yang kukatakan, hei!"

_**BLAM!**_

Debaman pintu sudah dirasa sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

_Ia membenciku, _batin pemuda berdarah Indonesia yang hidungnya nyaris terantuk pintu kalau saja refleksnya untuk menghindari pintu yang ditutup secara mendadak tidak cukup bagus.

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek ikal berponi miring ke arah kiri bernama lengkap Andhika Bagas Cri Pratama tersebut hanya bisa mendengus. "Tch!"

Salju putih mulai menyentuh jaket tebalnya yang melindungi kulit sawo matang khas Melayu. Syal warna merahnya makin dirapatkan seraya mundur perlahan dari depan pintu dan berteriak ke arah jendela di tingkat dua bangunan bergaya Rennaisans di depannya. "Aku akan menunggumu turun, Vina! Setelah itu kita bicara bersama!"

Teriakan yang ia ungkapkan tidak mendapat balasan. Memang sulit bicara dengan gadis Italianya itu.

Tangan kirinya mengusap pelan cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin berinisial AL perak dengan takhta berlian yang sangat indah sebagai bukti cintanya pada sang kasih yang menorehkan tamparan di pipi kirinya.

Tunangannya, Lovina Vargas memang bukan gadis biasa yang mudah termakan bujuk rayunya.

Yah, salah ia, sih, bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang ternyata hamil olehnya. Kekasih dari Belanda yang konon sangat ia cintai, Beatrice der Evans, gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan bekas luka memanjang di dahinya yang makin cantik dengan iris _Jade_-nya.

Lengkap sudah kesialan seorang Andhika di pagi hari menjelang 3 bulan pernikahannya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tunangan mana yang terima sang kekasih ternyata menghamili gadis lain? Silahkan angkat tangan bagi yang setuju.

Sayangnya Lovina Vargas, gadis berambut _Brunette_yang memiliki sehelai rambut mencuat di kepala dengan pupil sewarna coklat kayu tidak termasuk kategori itu. Hatinya sakit mengetahui tunangan yang sangat ia cintai ternyata bertemu diam-diam dengan mantannya, bahkan diikuti dengan embel-embel 'aku hamil', pula!

Tentu, tamparan di pipi kiri dan debaman pintu tepat di muka tak cukup untuk mengobati sakitnya.

Bahkan, teriakan dari tunangannya ia hiraukan. Persetan dengan kengototannya untuk tinggal, toh salju sudah turun, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ia mati kedinginan.

Air mata yang menetes diusapnya dengan cepat. Dengan segera, ia pergi ke kamar adik kembarnya, Felicia Vargas yang asyik tidur hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya. Baju terusan yang ia pakai berayun setiap ia melangkah.

"Felicia..."

Digoyangkannya tubuh sang adik yang berambut panjang, namun reaksi yang ia dapatkan sama dengan nol.

"... Felicia Vargas... bangun!"

Sekali lagi, usaha Lovina Vargas yang manis ini bernilai nol. Mari tepuk tangan atas kehebatan Felicia dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

"FELICIA VARGAS! _DAMMIT_, CEPAT BANGUN!"

Percuma.

Adiknya tercinta hanya menggumamkan 'pastaaa~' atau 'Luddieeee~~~' berulang-ulang bagaikan kaset rusak. Lovina merasa ingin menampar pipinya sendiri akibat lupanya ia pada fakta bahwa adiknya sulit dibagunkan.

Rentetan gerutuan dan caci maki keluar lancar dari mulutnya. Sungguh daftar absensi yang bagus.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju kamarnya, lalu dengan segera ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur berwarna hijau muda polos dengan bantal berbentuk tomat yang setia bertengger di sudutnya. Bantal itu segera jadi sasaran pelampiasan amarahnya.

Bantal pemberian tunangannya—yang ia terima dengan kalimat 'si-siapa juga yang mau bantal jelek ini?!' ditambah dengan wajah merona dan kekehan ringan dari kekasihnya—yang sudah berumur 2 tahun segera menindih mesra lantai marmer. Ciuman panas saja kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan kasarnya tindihan sang bantal untuk lantai marmer yang malang.

"Cowok BRENGSEK!"

Lovina bangkit berdiri dan mulai melempar barang-barang pemberian tunangan—mantan tunangannya, ia tak sudi melanjutkan hubungan mereka—dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras.

Air mata yang membasahi wajahnya ia hiraukan, lalu dengan tersedu ia memeluk pigura foto dengan gambar ia dan Andhika yang diambil ketika kencan pertama. "_Idiota.. _kenapa kau membuangku...?"

Cairan bening dengan kejamnya menari anggun di pelupuk mata, menuruni pipi halusnya hingga terjatuh di atas pigura foto penuh kenangan.

Ah, gadis manis itu tertidur.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak percaya, ah!"_

"_Benar, apa dia mampu tinggal di sini terus? Kurasa ia tipe pengecut yang cengeng."_

"_Pasti bisa, percayalah padaku! Ia hanya akan menangis sejenak kemudian bangkit lagi!"_

"_Cih... kalau terjadi sesuatu, ia tanggung jawabmu, lho!"_

"_Iya, iya, aku megerti!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Penglihatan pertamanya adalah sosok ber-jas biru gelap yang tengah berlari sambil membawa jam analog di tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan. Rambutnya tak terlihat, namun topi tinggi khas Inggris yang ia kenakan memiliki permukaan lebar yang terlihat compang-camping dengan telinga kelinci di sisi kanan-kiri topinya. Dari belakang, dengan jelas ia melihat ekor kelinci warna putih yang lembut, halus

"_I'm late! I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!_"

Suara yang terasa familiar olehnya tersebut terdengar berulang kali sebelum akhirnya lenyap ditelan sebuah gua berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Sosok tak jelas dengan telinga dan ekor kelinci tersebut sempat mengambil sebuah payung berwarna biru sederhana yang disandarkan pada bibir gua sebelum akhirnya hilang.

Lovina Vargas yang baru saja bangun hanya bisa terbingung-bingung melihat adegan _Awkward_ tadi. Matanya yang masih berat menandakan koneksi internet—istilahnya—masih belum menyambung.

Tapi, ketika pandangan kian jelas ia justru makin heran.

Dimana dia?

Di padang bunga _Daisy _yang bersandingan dengan tulip dan mawar?

Dengan cuaca hangat yang menerpa tubuhnya?

Pakaian siapa pula yang berwarna putih tulang dan rok berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan manik-manik berbandul salib yang melingkari pinggangnya?

Dan pita siapa ini yang menghiasi rambutnya?

Sekali lagi, dimana dia?

"_Where the Hell am I?_" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Karena takut tersesat, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sosok tidak jelas yang sebelumnya berlari memasuki gua. Lumayan, kalau benar kelinci bisa dimakan sebagai sate kelinci, kalau bukan tinggal paksa ia untuk menunjukkan jalan pulang dan langsung dijual ke pasar.

Gua yang tadi dimasuki sosok aneh itu agak sempit, namun cukup pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil walau tinggi gua mengharuskannya untuk merangkak. Sekali pun agak gelap, ia masih bisa melihat sekali pun dengan tidak jelas.

Tangan kanan Lovina meraba-raba tanah di depannya, namun mulutnya segera mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang setelah ia menyadari itu adalah tindakan bodoh.

Oh, ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Karena tubuhnya kini terjatuh terperosok lubang yang dalam nan gelap.

"CHIGYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS PLEASE**_


End file.
